The Foreign Exchange Student
by Fox Monster
Summary: There's a new girl in school! This strange looking chick somehow found her way into the well house and into the feudal era. But how? How will this change things between Kagome and Inuyasha? (On 2 month hiatus)


The Foreign Exchange Student

Chapter 1- Greetings

"But do you know why he did that?" my best friend, Eri asked. "Yeah, why did he do that, Kagome?" my other best friend, Yuka asked. Ayumi sat quietly and gave me a look that said, "I understand!" And then she dove back into her book. _"Do they have to always bring up Inuyasha? I wish I could have one friend that didn't do that."_ A girl that looked about their age came in the room. Kagome took a good look at her. Light skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. _Is she German?_, Kagome thought._ She must be. How else would she have blonde hair?_ "Uh, hello. I'm Kagome, this is Eri, she's Yuka, and over there, that's Ayame." Kagome thought she might as well greet the girl.

"Hi! My name is Tabatha. I just moved here from Germany." Kagome's friends nodded their heads. "Would you sit with us?" Kagome asked. Tabatha smiled and sat down next to them.

For a couple of minutes, they got to know each other. They are marveled over Tabatha's 'sunshine-like' blonde hair and 'icy' blue eyes. Tabitha complimented their dark hair and brown eyes."You are so pretty!" Kagome screamed. They all giggled. Tabatha blushed. "Thanks!" she mumbled, blushing harder. "Aw, her blush is so cute! C'mon Tabatha! Lighten up! Chill out!" Eri said. They all playfully punched Tabatha's arm and laughed. Tabatha joined in on the laughing a second later.

_Tabatha and her new friends made plans to meet up at Kagome's house after school…_

Kagome heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" Kagome asks. She and Eri and Yuka and Ayumi stood behind the door and waited for the answer.

"It's me, Tabatha!" the girl replied.

"She's here!" the girls chorused. They pulled open the door and joined Tabatha outside.

"Hey, we thought you'd have trouble getting here, but you sure proved us wrong! You're ten minutes early!" Yuka said.

"Yeah, it was a little confusing, but I made it here. So what do you guys want to do? Study?" Tabatha asked.

"Uh, actually, we were wondering if you wanted to go the movies with us. Is that okay?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Tabatha said.

They started walking across the shrine to the street when suddenly Kagome gasped, "I forgot my purse!"

"C'mon, Kagome!" her friends complained.

"Sorry, guys. I _really_ need my purse so I can buy us tickets!" Kagome said.

"Well, in that case, we can pay for them, Kagome." Eri suggested.

"No…I need my phone too." Kagome reasoned.

They smacked their foreheads. Shoulda had a V-8 style.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Tabatha followed Kagome to the main house.

"Wait here." They said to Tabatha.

"Huh?" But they had already closed the door on her.

Almost a minute had passed when Tabatha realized she was still standing in the same place that she had been when the door was slammed in her face. She decided to take a walk around the shrine to see what was there. She bumped into something with her foot, looked down and saw Buyo, Kagome's cat.

"C'mere, Buyo!" Tabatha tried to catch him but Buyo sped off before she could pick him up. Tabatha decided to chase him. She ran after him and he suddenly slipped through a small crack in what seemed to be a small, forgotten shrine. Tabatha turned her head to find the main house and noted where the small shrine was so she could get back. She just wanted to pet Buyo!

Her curiosity got the best of her. She slid the door just enough so she could fit through. The room was dark and dusty. There was a staircase that led to a well in the middle of the shrine. Tabatha slowly walked down the steps. She couldn't control herself! She felt as if she was being pushed into the well. And then, without thinking about it, Tabatha jumped into the well. Blue light surrounded her.

"Help!" she cried out. But it was too late. The blue light died away and as she looked up, she could see a bright blue sky above.

"_Where AM I?"_ she wondered. She grabbed a vine from the side of the well and started to climb up. She nearly fainted when she saw what was on the other side of the well- some dude in a red jumpsuit thing with silver hair and dog ears.

_To be continued..._


End file.
